Kingdom hearts Modern AU
by Noah-dragoon
Summary: it about modern life of kingdom heart crew along with few crew remember of final fantasy and I like give you information: Sora, Kair and Namine are first year middle school kids Sora is 12 and Namine and Kairi are 11. As for Riku, Ventus, and Vanitas are second years middle school students Riku is 14 Vanitas is 15, and Ventus is 13. And other you have to wait and see.


Sora POV:

Hello I"m Sora, Sora Kuro, and today is very special day. And why you asking that? Because it my first day of school, and that mean i can make new friend there, also it my first day I start go to Middle School called kingdom heart North sea, a very special school that build near to sea. Isn't that great! Of course i wish i get ready, but right now... I"m sleeping... Man if my best friend Riku was there i bet he called me lazy for sleeping off on my first day of school.

"Sora wake up! You need get ready!" That was my mom calling me and yet I'm still asleep... Sorry mom... of course that my little sister Xion get me up for her..

"Big brother wake up!"

"Agh! I'm up Xion!" for the moment i thought i have a bad dream as i see and blue bury image, but than i found it was her and she was jumping on my bed to get me up. "Really Xion? That worst way to get someone up." I rub my eye as i get up.

"It only way get you up. Come on now mom just make breakfast." As soon she left to the diner room I started to get dress in my uniform, and it like any other Japanese school uniform from European-style naval uniforms, but color is different, the jacket is red, tie is blue, as for pants... still navy blue. "Man this going be best day yet!" I remove my pj and start to put them on and rush down stair to eat my breakfast. "Don't guy I'm here!"

"Finally I thought we have to throw away you food again Sora." My mom just look at me for almost being late for breakfast.

"Sorry dad." I start to eat my breakfast as my mom hugged me.

"Still can't believe you going to same school I was at." She smile at me. "You know you father and i met at that school."

"Here we go again." Me and Xion at the same time as she tell tale about how they met she explain how they were at same class with same teacher called Mr. Eraqus, and she was the nerd at school as for dad he the school athlete, never care for fame or popularity.

"-of course the first we talk to each other when i help him pull off his math test. And soon after that we start to hang, than at the school we kiss. than he give me something so special... A Paopu Fruit that I away wanted to see, your father give it to me as my birthday gift when he out high school football final." My mom smile widely. "And from it I know you father and I are truly meant to be together."

"We know mom." We both say it at the same time too.

"Sorry mom, but you really need tell that each time when something remind you time when you and dad met."

"You mother can't help it Xion." My dad came in as he give my note book. "It just those day are very important. Well not important as day we get married, or you two are born.' He kiss us on the forehead. "You better going Sora your bus is here."

"Really!? Oh man I better go! See you guys later!" I rush off to the bus as it about to go. "Hey wait!" I run for 25 mintes until the driver see me. *Huff, huff, huff.* "Than you I been running to get here..."

"sorry kid, but at least you made it in time." At the moment i saw my two best friend Kairi and Riku waving their hand at me. as I wave back.

"So what happen you over sleep again?" Riku just stare at him i rely yes to his answer. "Of course, sometime i think you're very lazy."

"Hey it not my fault if I slept late." I just smile at him.

"Still don't do it again."

"Come on Riku don't be hard on Sora, Riku." Kairi smile at us. Of course what she wearing almost same as me Riku only different jacket color is sky blue, the tie color is red and skirt is pink. "...Hey Sora what on your bracelet.' She look at the good luck charm that my mom give me few day ago.

"Oh this... My mom called it way finder, she say it like a good luck charm, she say she design it at the same day she met my father and make his own before he give her the paopu fruit."

"Well it look amazing I hope your mom can teach how to make it." She keep stare at it until her cousin Ventus get on the bus, along his befriend Namine, and her jerky brother Vanitas come in the bus.

"Hey everyone." He smile at us as he and Namine sit behind us.

"I see her jerky brother is riding the bus." Riku just give Vantais a glare.

"Don't worry my brother say he try his best be at good behavior... I hope." Here info about his history he bad boy in the school, and i mean really bad he trick the teacher into quitting and she was crying about that fact, he cause chain react to football and cancel it for both team. And cause our principal miss a month of school thank to one phone called he did.

"I hope if not i'm going punch him."

"I"m not sure it good idea Riku..." Namine look worry. Soon after we spend our time talking until the bus stop at the school it self. My friend and I look at the school and we can't believe it the school so amazing, The way it look and sight is beautiful. We can't wait start our first school day together.

No one Pov:

On their first day Sora, Kairi, and Namine have same home room class, of course other don't. As for other class they have different class, some have same class with each other. only time they all hang is lunch time.

"Man this is great we all can hand at the same lunch time!" Dora was screaming with excitement.

"Hey calm down Sora I know what you feel but you know we not allow to shout." Ventus was laughing because Sora really did shout out loud.

"Sorry it just so exciting." Something just hit behind Sora head. "Who did that?" He look around and notice it was Vanitas with with a toy. "...How you able being that in without people notice it?"

"It for me to know and for you to never found out." He just laugh at Sora's dumbness.

"I can't believe that fact you the sweet and kind girl have devil for brother, Namine." Sora sit down as he rub back of his head.

"Lot of people don't believe but din't worry he really nice, if you know him." She show a fainted smile. At the moment she start to draw the moment.

"Hey what you drawing, oh just draw everyone here." Riku and Sora look at it as she draw.

"Boys giver her space." Kairi stare at them as they back off.

"Man how she do it."

"Don't know Riku, but i think all girl can do that." The look very worry as the bell for their next class. Yet for rest of the day they just learning about they do as Sora write them down in his note book that way he won't forget it. Than the bell ring as sign school is over.

"Man that was boring." Ventus look very happy as school is over.

"School never meant be fun in the first place." Namine just sigh.

"Still it need to be less boring..." They deiced walk back home together good news is Riku Sora and Kairi live around same back. "So what you want to eat, my mom give me money than to her job as bar maid." He pull an 100.

"Wow that alot! Man you mom own the place or something?"

"Yeah she does, remember Sora? Still don't know what to spend it on."

"What about sea salt ice cream Roxas." Vanitas, look at him. As he use his middle name.

"Hey don't use my middle name! You know how much be called that! And why sea salt!"

"I hear they very popular,i just wanted what big fuss about."

"In your dream!" Ventus push him aside.

"Uh... I want to try them too Roxas." Namine give him puppy eyes,

"Gah... okay you win Namine and please don't use my middle name again..."

"Deal!" They walk to store that sell.

"Hey guy!" There was an employ, with red spike hair greet them to the store.

"Hey Lea, do you sell the sea salt ice cream."

"That right and lucky for you guy there only six left." He smile as he pull them out in the cooler.

"Thank how much."

"2 dolor each." He smile at them.

"okay here you go."

"Wow an 100, man i hope i have enough change for it." He was whelm about he have that much money on him.

"So lea how was your first day as high school student." Kairi look around the store.

"Oh it good, got confuse, but lucky Isa is at same school with me, okay here you go, your $88 dolor." He hand it to him.

"Thank Lea, see you tomorrow." They walk off.

"You're welcome and Riku tell your dad I say hi."

"Okay." He look back.

"Hey Sora can I stay over your house today?" Kairi was thinking about something.

"Hm? Yeah why?" He have dumb found look on his face.

"No reason, so how your sister?" She show a playful smile.

"Oh she doing well of course she keep finding new way to annoy me." He sigh thank to rude awaking this morning he have.

"Oh really i found her so cute with hey dark blue hair and those blue eyes colors." namine smile widely.

"Really?" Riku, Ventus and Vanitas say it at the same time. As the girls stare at them for being idiots.

"Alright let me called my parents about you coming over." He pull it out and start to called his mom. "Hey mom it me, it okay my friend Kairi come over... hm hm.. okay... okay... thank." He turn it off.

"So what she say."

"She say it okay, as long she tell my dad about having guest over.." He smile.

"Great! I better called my parent." She grab her and called her dad.

"Daddy it me I'll be stay over a friend's place, can you pick me up at 8:00... Thank you're the best dad!" She turn it off. "Alright i'm can wait!" She smile widely again. At the moment they eat their ice cream at the same time.

"Taste very salty..." Vanitas don't like it. As for other love the taste. "Oh course you guess like it..." Soon they stop at one block.

"Well this is our stop see you guy tomorrow." namine grab her brother and walk to a tall dark grey building.

"hi mom, Hi dad." Both greet their parents as they enter their home. As what they parent look like their father have black spiket hair with blue eyes, wear black plants, with a plain black t shirt with a jacket , and their mom have short brown hair, ware a pink dress have ribbion in her hair and have blue eyes.

As for Ventus he walk into a bar house."Hi mom." His mom have long dark brown hair, tied at the tips to form a dolphin-tail split, with brown eye, wearing a black leather vest with pain white t shirt, with long black skirt.

"Hello Ventus. How was school."

"Boring." He walk in.

"We better get going boy." Both Riku and Sora nodded and keep walking homes. "So what you think that school be like?"

"I hope lot peaceful than again knowing Vanitas he won't." Riku thinking there no point having good one.

"Come one Riku be positive." Sora smile at Riku and he put one of his arm over him.

"He is right you know."

"Easy for you to say at least you most of your class not same as him."

"That true, but you need look at the positive." Sora still smile as they talk about the new school years be like until they stop at Sora's house."Alright this is our stop. See you tomorrow."

"See ya." He walk off as both Sora and Kairi walk to his front door.

"I hope dad okay with this.' He went to his pocket to get his key out and unlock the door.

"Mom, dad, Xion... I'm home."

"Oh good you here, Oh hi Kairi." His mom walk up to them.

"Hello Mrs. Kuro, you know where the other?"

"Oh my. Xion wasn't feeling well so her father take her to doctor to see what is it. I bet the the cold I away tell her make sure the air conditioner never set to high or she get sick." She look very worry as she explain it.

"I see you need some help Mrs Kuro."

"Well i need help get dinner ready. Sora i need you go to the store and grab these thing for dinner." She give her the nodded and rush to it.

"oh i bee wondering how you able make that?" She pointed at her way finder.

"Oh it a family thing i learn it from my grandma. She say it help lead you the one you meant to be... Why?"

"Just want to know and why they have that name way?"

"Well it kinda show the was of your path an what it lead to your soul mate, at first I thought it a big lie, but after meeting Sora's father is change everything." She smile as she explain.

"..Hey can you teach me how to do it?" Kairi brush as she look down.

"..Sure I bet happy too." She give a big smile to her. At that moment they hear the door was open.

"Honey we're back. Xion have the flu." Xion and her father come in as she wearing her father's coat.

"Oh great, I bet it the putting the air conditioner too high..." She walk up Xion. "Sweet heart go to bed I'll bring chicken soup for you." She kiss her on the forehead.

"Okay mommy." She start walk to her room as she sneeze.

"Oh I wish she get better soon dear..." She have worry look on her face.

"Me too. II better get a bucket for her just in case she about to vomit." He rush to get on in the basement.

"Mom I'm home with things you need for cooking."

"Oh good you hear, Sora your sister and father come home, but your sister have flu so i need stay away from her until she better." Sora nodded. "Ok Kairi, he back with supplies i need to cook with." She walk back to the kitchen with the supple Sora buy for her.

"Well isn't that great.." He was bit upset about his sister have flu around the same time his father come out with a bucket. "Oh hi, what with that?" He pointed at the bucket.

"It for your sister don't want her punk on the ground."

"Oh. Oh yeah one of my friend is here."

"Which one." He reply to him is Kairi. "Oh her she good kid almost like her mom." He smile at him. Soon after he give Xion a bucket, the start to eat and chat.

"Well I better give our sick child her soup." She grab the soup and walk to their daughter's room.

"I hope your daughter get well soon ..." There was an knock in the door.

"I'll go check it." He look thought the door hole and notice a man with long blond hair, wit blue eyes, and wearing white lab coat, and with blue, and black pants. "Kairi it your dad."

"Oh i guess it time to go than you make me feel like home Mr. Kuro. See you tomorrow Sora.' She hug Sora and leave the house.

"Heh. That Kairi girl is prefect for you son." At that moment Sora start to brush in deep red.

"Really dad!" His father start to laugh.

"Well you better head to bed you need get ready for second day of school." Sora nodded and head to his room. "So How our little angel, honey." He notice his wife walk down.

"Little better. But still ill." She show a fainted smile.

"You know we become parents I didn't expect be like this." He smile back.

"Me too, but it better than i thought I didn't expect our kids look so beautiful. I'm happy that we able brought them in to the world." At the moment they hugged and kiss.

"Me too I'm glad we finally have a happy life."

I know it not my best work work, but i trying very hard and there only one oc i add,but i like give you a challenge, guess the parents'name are


End file.
